1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch structure, more particularly to a push-lock and push-release type of latch structure from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional push-lock and push-release type of a latch structure has a spring and a pushed block. The pushed block can be pushed to move along a travel path, and the spring is disposed on the way of the travel path. When the pushed block is pushed to move along the way of the travel path and then stayed in a fixing condition, the spring is compressed to store an elastic force. Then, after the pushed block is pushed again to release from the fixing condition, the pushed block is pushed back to an original location by the elastic force of the compressed spring.
However, since the spring is disposed on the way of the travel path of the pushed block, room at least for the compressed spring is needed to preserve in the pushed block's travel path, when the conventional push-lock and push-release type of a latch structure is in design. Thus, a length of the travel path of the pushed block cannot be decreased, and the size of the latch structure cannot be improved in effect.